The Knight and the Magician
by Darkswordsman Kirito
Summary: Raven and Rena are now married, and Elsword feels lonely. This is the start of the relationship between the Lord Knight and a certain Elemental Master. (has been changed back into a oneshot)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

* * *

**I'm back! At basically I just re-eddited this story, it use to be called 'Elsword and Aisha's story'. I hope it's better now. I hope to make this a chapter story and I hope my writing is better than before. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Knight and the Magician

Chapter one: the dance

The Hamel hall was crowded with supporters of the newlyweds. People from all around Elrios had wanted to congratulate Raven and Rena's marriage. The chandeliers lit the room with light, red silk carpet was laid out and a small band was playing music.

It had all happened suddenly, once the problems of returning the Elstone to original spot, Raven had immediately proposed to Rena. The crowded hall cheered and danced, while others would drink to their hearts content. It was truly spectacular.

Elsword leaned against a wall in the far corner, observing the happiness. Sure he felt happy for Raven and Rena, but he felt a pain in his chest from watching the two of them, dancing and enjoying each other's company. He sighed heavily and straightened his Lord Knight clothing.

A feint smell of alcohol flew through the room, but no one seemed to notice. Elsword watched as Rena playfully dragged Eve, the queen of the Nasods, onto the dance floor and paired her with Chung, prince of Hamel and the famous Tactical Trooper. Elsword couldn't resist a smile appearing on his face as he watched the red face prince dance clumsily. Eve was having quite a hard time trying to guide him, stomping on his foot now and then.

Sighing, Elsword turned around and walked away from the celebration. He climbed the empty stairs and walked past a guard, who nodded, as if he knew why Elsword was leaving. Elsword ignored the movement and continued to walk up the stairs slowly, while watching a certain girl.

A certain purple haired girl.

Elsword stopped and stared at the girl from afar, sitting by herself at the table and being chattered up by some boys around Elsword's age. Elsword growled in annoyance, but shook his head immediately dispersing the thought.

Why would he care if Aisha was being talked to? He didn't have any feelings for the girl, but deep down, he felt a feeling he had never felt before. Elsword continued to watch as the girl stood up and walked away from the group of boys.

Aisha walked over to the counter, her white coat swaying back and forth. She grabbed a cocktail on a metal plate that a waiter was holding. Aisha sat down heavily and drunk the cocktail slowly, sip by sip.

Elsword's heart nearly leapt out of his throat when Aisha turned to look at Elsword. She had a confused expression on her delicate face, as she placed the cocktail down. Hurriedly, Elsword turned around and quickened his pace. He reached the top of the stairs and taking a deep breath; he opened the door and walked out into the corridor. Silently, he turned and closed the door without making a sound.

A faint night time breeze blew towards him from the veranda outside. Elsword walked started to walk towards it, needing the fresh air. He had gotten about halfway down the corridor when a voice made him stop.

"Elsword." A familiar voice said.

Elsword turned around slowly to face the purple haired girl calling to him. Aisha walked towards Elsword. Her hair was neatly tied into childish pigtails, with some loose strands falling down on her face. A soft expression was placed on her face as she stopped in front of him.

"Elsword…why did you walk away from the celebration? Is something wrong?"

Elsword shrugged. "I don't really know…it's just I have this feeling when I look at Raven and Rena. It's like I'm lonely."

Aisha sighed. "You're not alone, you have the gang."

"I know," Elsword muttered. "But a different kind of lonely. How should I put it?"

"You long for someone?"

Elsword made a half-half sign. "Sort off."

Aisha smiled. "That's understandable, everyone feels like that sometimes."

There was a chorus of cheers that seeped into the dark corridor. Elsword stared at the door with a faint light from behind.

"You should join the dancing," Aisha suggested.

"No thanks. I don't want to go back in there."

There was a brief silence, and none of them spoke.

"Do you want to dance Elsword?" Aisha suddenly asked.

Elsword stared at Aisha with a confused expression. "Wait, do you mean in there or…"

"Here. Now."

Elsword scratched his head nervously. "I can't dance."

"Then learn," Aisha whispered.

She stepped forward and grabbed Elsword's hand with her right hand. She lifted it to it was 90 degrees from the floor. She then gently placed her hand on Elsword's right shoulder. Elsword just stared blankly at the Elemental Master. Sighing, Aisha grabbed Elsword's other hand and placed it on her hip, earning a blush from the Lord Knight.

"This is the normal dancing position…the movements are the hardest parts in dancing."

Music seeped through the door and softly echoed through the corridor.

"Firstly Elsword, take a step back as I stepped forward."

Slowly, Aisha took a step forward and Elsword stepped backwards clumsily at first.

"Now to your right," Aisha whispered in the red haired boy's ear.

Once again, Elsword stepped right, just as Aisha stepped left.

"Now you just reverse the other two previous steps."

Elsword stepped forward, and Aisha stepped back, before stepping right, which Elsword responded by stepping left. Aisha smiled gently.

"And that's it. Just repeat it over and over again, except don't be as stiff."

Once again Aisha stepped forward, and Elsword responded. As the music played, the two continued to dance slowly. Subconsciously, Aisha rested her head on Elsword's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"You don't have to feel lonely Elsword. You're not alone, and you never will be."

Aisha lifted her head and smiled gently, before pinching his cheek playfully.

"Stop that," Elsword pouted slightly. "I feel like a kid."

"You are still a kid."

"Was that meant to be an insult?"

"No…it just means I like younger guys."

The Elemental Master chuckled, watching Elsword's confused face.

"Nevermind about it. Want to go back to join the celebration?" Aisha asked Elsword.

The red haired boy stared at the door, than towards the veranda.

"I'll just stay out here for a bit more. Get some fresh air."

Aisha nodded, before she turned and walked to the door.

"Aisha."

Aisha stopped and looked back at Elsword. The boy looked away nervously, with a faint red on his cheeks, but the darkness hid that fact.

"Maybe sometime we could…how should I put it?"

"Eat out?"

"Y-yes."

"Like a date?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean….well I guess yeah…"

Aisha giggled before walking back to Elsword. She tip toed and pecked him on the cheek.

"I would like that. Tomorrow. Lunch."

Aisha turned around and finally walked away from Elsword. She smiled before opening the door and walking out. As the door closed, Elsword turned around and grinned. He walked towards the veranda and walked outside into the cool night breeze.

"Thankyou God. "Elsword muttered.


End file.
